<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea by MyMayura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860438">Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura'>MyMayura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, Drabble, Gen, Tea Shop, Wordcount: 100, prompt: tea, spilling tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good friends meet to complain about their jobs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathalie Sancoeur &amp; Nadja Chamack &amp; Penny Rolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry I'm late,” Nathalie says, sliding into the empty booth across from her friends. “Gabriel held me up, but I'm all yours for the next two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadja and Penny exchange glances. “I guess we'll have plenty to talk about, then,” Nadja says with a conspiratorial smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Nathalie says. “Should we start with the worst of the week? I had three models drop out of a runway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An intern tried to steal my scoop,” Nadja gripes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagged wants thirty live tigers for his next show,” Penny tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a pause. “You first,” Nadja says. “Spill the tea.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>